


the death of

by misterhades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mercy/reaper if you squint, mercy/soldier if you super squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterhades/pseuds/misterhades
Summary: death was a man.but before that, he was your friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Death was a man.

Slow moving, towering, suffocating, _captivating—_ you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He eclipsed the sun above you, crouched over your near-lifeless body like a vulture about to pick apart a carcass. You stared into the depthless eyes of his mask, which seemed to stare right back.

     “Do you remember this?”

 You didn’t answer.

     “We’ve been here before, only _I_ was the one laying half dead in the rubble.” He tilted his head. “If only you had spared me, let me die. Perhaps you wouldn’t be in this situation then.”

Behind you, the skeleton of a building collapsed into itself. The roar of crumbling concrete and bending pipes was deafening, but you had no strength to cover your ears. Above you, the hooded figure lifted his head to watch the destruction before him. _With amusement_ , you thought. The debris settled, the quiet bringing on a sharp ringing in your ears. A pained, helpless noise escaped your throat.

The man— _The Reaper_ —returned his gaze towards you.

     “Do you remember?” His voice seemed so very far, far away. 

The dust from the wreckage finally reached you. It washed over like nighttime, smothering out the desert sun entirely.

     “I saved you,” you exhaled raggedly.

     “You _destroyed_ me.” The Reaper extended a hand towards your face, dragging the tips of his clawed fingers down your cheek. You felt the skin there split enough to draw beads of blood to the surface. “Granting you the death you denied me all those years ago would be a kindness.”

His hand left your face, reaching back to unsheathe a single gun from his cloak. He pressed its barrel to your forehead.

     “Would you like me to be kind?” 

You let a moment pass by before nodding, and then everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

Death was a man.

But before that, he was your friend.

 

* * *

 

You awoke somewhere familiar.

You're curled tightly on your side upon a hospital bed, a woven blanket pulled up over your shoulders. In front of you a bouquet in a simple glass vase rested on the bedside table; the card attached read

  _Glad to have you back in one piece._

_\- J M_

 You cried until there were no more tears left to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

why the fuck did i write this  
what even

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn i haven't written anything in years. i hope this lil story i pooped out is even half entertaining. 
> 
> anyways i'm emo as fuck and i love pain


End file.
